Life, Death and a Glove
by TheArtCrazed
Summary: Years after the war, a new student has joins the 5th Years in Hogwarts. Mysterious, beautiful and witty, Fabel attracts a lot of attention. And after a series of unfortunate events that are all somehow saved by her, Demetri needs to find out what she's up to. Will he discover her secret? Will she risk everything to let a single soul know? And what is she hiding behind that glove?


Chapter 1

"Now, I must ask you to behave sensibly and politely. There has never, in the whole history of Hogwarts, been a case like this. We have a new student joining us. However, she will be joining the 5th years. Due to some complications, she couldn't start her education in Hogwarts earlier. I am sure you will all accept her and won't make this transition any harder for her."

Professor Fitzworth, the current head teacher informed the pupils of the famous magical school. He had been worried, knowing that some students would show no mercy in teasing the new student. Although he didn't know why she could only join them now, he was sure that she had been through something less than pleasant. Whispers started echoing through the great hall.

"Quiet! Quite please. Professor McGonagall will bring her in for the sorting along with the 1st years. Alright, Professor, please enter."

Professor McGonagall stepped into the great hall, followed by a sea of frightened children. They all stared up at the enchanted ceiling, at the floating candles and at the older students. Some were brave enough to whisper amongst themselves, yet most were scared silent.  
Then, an older figure stepped out of the shadows outside the hall.

She had a strikingly beautiful mane of loose dark, chestnut curls. They tumbled down her back and ended gently at her waist. Her body was lean, slim and graceful, with a few feminine curves that made her strong limbs look softer. She wore the standard Hogwarts uniform: a shirt, tie, skirt and robe. Yet on her left arm she wore a single fingerless black glove that stretched to her elbow. Her face was cherubic- a small, slender nose that ended in a gentle, pixie-like flick; a soft, plump, heart-shaped mouth; high cheekbones; subtly square jaw line and mesmerising eyes. Those eyes, those same, piercing, metallically silver eyes scanned the students that were staring so blatantly at her as she followed the uncomfortable crowd of 11 year olds.

Finally, after they had all reached the front of the great hall, were the teachers always dined, they stopped and Professor McGonagall set down a 3-legged stool. She held an old, worn hat in one hand, whilst in the other was a list of names. She proceeded in calling out names, placing the sorting hat upon their heads and ushering them away to their house tables.  
After what seemed like years, the group of nervous kids thinned, until only one student remained.

"Fabel Zynthonine" called the tired Professor.

Whispers started at the mention of her name, and the hall filled with a hush of curious voices. Fabel walked calmly to the stool, sat down and closed her eyes. The sorting hat was placed upon her head and silence fell. Minutes passed. Confused glances were shared by the Professors and students alike. After a few more moments, a quiet blur of speech could be heard coming from the sorting hat. It was undecipherable, yet Fabel's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the brim of the hat. She then closed her eyes once more. Her mouth began to move in a quick burst of speech, yet it was so quiet that nobody could hear what she was saying. After another few moments, the sorting hat nodded grudgingly.

"Very well then, I see. Yes, yes…the most peculiar of all stories I have heard…but never mind…let's put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat's speech caused everyone to fall into a sea of confusing thoughts and questions, yet everyone snapped out of their strange mind-set as the hat yelled Fabel's house. Everybody clapped politely, but the Gryffindor table burst into a shock of clapping, congratulating and hoots of laughter. They were pleased to welcome a new member of their house.  
Fabel sighed happily, a smile playing on her lips, and walked to the table decorated in red and gold. Upon some inspection, she decided to sit opposite two people that were slightly separated from the rest of the house. They both had books laying on their benches, and they seemed to have a studious air around them. Fabel shook hands with the girl, who she found out to be Greta Fieldhorn, and the boy, Thomas Huspone. They soon began to talk politely about classes and books.

Demitri Follacio sat with some friends, basking in the early morning sun. It was the first day of classes, yet due to the mysterious explosion that conveniently occurred in the charms classroom last night, he had his first period free. As his free hour drew to a close, a figure made it's way quickly from the Care of Magical Creatures 'classroom' (aka. The Forbidden Forest). Demitri glanced at his watch- it was 10 minutes before classes were to end, yet the figure, now distinguishable and clearly a girl, walked steadily towards the steps that he and his friends were using as seats. As she got closer, Demitri recognised the new girl, Fabel Zynthonine, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. Oh, of course: she would have gotten some extra time to get to her next time so as not to get lost.  
Fabel stopped, looking for a way through the huddle of boys that were blocking the entrance to the castle. She saw none, so she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving so I can get through?"

Her voice momentarily shocked the Slytherin boys, as it closely resembled a melodious ringing of crystal bells.

"Ooh, who do we have here? The newest Gryffindor mudblood?"

They sniggered at Demitri's comment while Fabel stared at them blankly.

"…Ok…Since you're Slytherin's, I'm guessing that was supposed to be, what, mean?"

One of the less intelligent members of the group spoke up.

"He called you a mud blood! As in, a filthy muggle-born!" He laughed with glee.

"…You're joking right?" Fabel questioned.

After seeing their serious, cocky expressions, she snorted and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What the heck are you laughing at, mudblood?"

That outburst from Demetri caused her to laugh harder, until she needed to wipe tears from her eyes. She took in his angry, confused expression. He had dark hair, like a raven's wing. His eyes were a deep, navy blue. He had a straight nose, masculine jaw and lean, well built body.

Fabel cocked her head to the side, absentmindedly pulling up her single glove. Demitri glanced at it quickly and saw that it was made of a tight, lacy material.

"I'm so sorry to burst your bubble, but you guys should really come up with some better insults. I mean, mudblood? I think I read something about it being an offensive term, but really? It sounds like something a 5 year old would say."

Demetri stood, furious for being embarrassed in front of his friends. He towered over her, several inches taller. She looked at him quizzically, not frightened in the least. He was surprised- usually people would be running away by now.

"You wanted to say something? Or maybe you want to hit a girl? I wouldn't really put it past you…" her sweet, fruity breath washed over him and he stepped back, dizzy from her delicious aroma. He noticed she was wearing a thin sleeveless shirt under her robes. He also couldn't help noticing that her plain black trousers hugged her body. She saw him looking at her from head to toe, and when he met her gaze, she lifted her chin and put her hands on her hips.

"Very well. Now let me get through or I'll step on you."

She stepped forward, intending to finally get in the castle, but she suddenly stopped.

By now everyone had been let out of their lessons, and since the entrance to the castle was blocked, they were crowding around. So it was a shock to many people to hear a piercing scream. Demitri watched in horror as Fabel's angelic face contorted with pain. She cried out in agony, clutching her gloved hand to her chest. She fell to the ground, shrieking through clenched teeth. She gasped, her face clearing of all emotion. Demetri started to step towards her.

She stood up, rushing to push through the crowds gathered around her. As she ran to the Black Lake, she through her robe off. She quickly pulled her shoes off her feet, running as fast as she could. Everyone was staring in silence after her, bewildered by her actions.

"Is she crazy?" someone asked.

Demetri began making his way to the front of the group to see where Fabel was going. She was still running to the lake. Once at the edge, she took her wand from her hand and held it in her mouth. She waded into the water and instantly disappeared under the surface with a dive.

"Oh Merlin! She's suicidal!" a girl screamed.

Demetri ran to the lake. People followed him, curious to see what was going to happen. He stopped at about 20 metres from the edge. People gathered there, trying to catch a glimpse of the action.

Bubbles reached the surface of the water, creating gentle popping sounds as they dispersed. After another moment, Fabel resurfaced. She swam to the edge, where everyone noticed that she was towing someone with her. As she reached the shallow waters, she turned to start dragging the person to the pebbly shore. She was drenched, hair plastered to her forehead, white shirt transparent, allowing people to see her pale pink undergarments. Yet nobody commented on that, too astounded by the fact that the body she was trying to carry was limp and lifeless. Once at the pebbly edge, she collapsed onto the body and brought her mouth to the other person's.

It was clearly a man, pale with the cold and the lack of oxygen. Fabel blew a gust of air into his lungs, then pumped his chest with her trembling hands. She continued doing that, alternating between the two, until finally, the body took a shuddering breath. Fabel stood up, panting and shivering, and stumbled over to the closest person- Demitri. She quickly pulled his wand from his hand and, before he could protest, spoke hoarsely.

"Accio wand."

A thin stick came spiralling out of the lake, and she grabbed it, handing Demetri's wand back to him.  
She looked at the crowd.

"What are you standing around for? Call the nurse!" she yelled.

Someone obliged and ran to the castle. Fabel stumbled backwards, catching herself when she fell on the sharp rocks. She looked around dreamily, until with a sigh, her body went limp.

She fainted.


End file.
